powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Shiraishi
"Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!" "The Same! Pink! Mako Shiraishi!" "Super Shinken Pink! Going Forth!" Mako Shiraishi is a next generation Shinken Pink after her mother, Kyoko Shiraishi. Biography As a child, Mako was seemingly abandoned by her mother and father, Kyoko and Mamoru Shiraishi, shortly after the battle against Dokoku Chimatsuri. Heartbroken, the tearful Mako attempts to go after her parents as her father wheels her mother (now a paraplegic) away, but is quickly left behind. She was left in the care of her grandmother where she remained and trained to become a Samurai. When Dokoku and the Ayakashi emerge from the Sanzu River with the intention to flood the earth, Mako and the other four Shinkenger are called to the side of the eighteenth head of the Shiba House, Takeru Shiba. Unlike Ryunosuke Ikenami and Kotoha Hanaori, both she and Chiaki Tani were light on their Samurai training, but Mako proved to be slightly more diligent in her studies as opposed to Chiaki, the weakest of the five. While she did not share Ryunosuke's passion to serve Takeru without question, she did not outright dismiss him and kept her opinion of Takeru neutral. Mako is sweet and kindhearted young woman who fights for her ideals. She loves children and works at a kindergarten, perhaps to spare them of the stigma of loneliness created momentary absence of their parents. When faced with "broken" or "sad" individuals, she wishes immediately to help them through their pain; as an example, she dislikes venerable men as she unable to resist the desire to "fix" them. However, once their problems are solved, she looks down on their sentimental behavior as annoying. For all of Mako's skills, she is a terrible cook; one of her dishes rendered Takeru unconscious and, save for Kotoha, who looks up to her, the entire Shiba household becomes panicked whenever she decides to do the cooking. Once she discovers their opinion of her cooking, Mako takes it upon herself sample her own cooking and admits she has room for improvement. When Kotaha is injured by Dayuu Usukawa, Mako decided to give up on cooking, believing it made her careless of their situation with the Gedoshu. Jii, however, refused to allow her give up, stating that she would become "inflexible" without it to differentiate herself. Sometime later her father, Mamoru, reappears and asks her to join him and her mother in Hawaii. His appearance prompts questions from the others about her life prior to their time together; Mako explains, without hesitation, what happened between herself and her parents when she was a child and is clearly still hurt by the memory of it. Her father continues to insist that she leave Japan and come to Hawaii, and though she hesitated, Mako refused to give up on her life as a Samurai. Upon his departure, she asked why her mother did not follow him to Japan. Mamoru explained that it was never their intention to abandon her, but given her mother's present state of mind, they chose to leave her in the able care of her grandmother. Mako's understanding of their actions is brought to full circle when her mother finally appears at the airport and reaffirms Mamoru's explanation. Kyoko apologizes for leaving her and the two reconcile in a moment of tears. After Doukoku's final defeat, Mako decides to move to Hawaii to be with her parents, but continues to join the Shinkenger when needed. As Shinken Pink, she was associated to the element of sky and uses wind-based attacks to defeat or ward off her foes. Like the others, Mako can use the Inroumaru to become Super Shinken Pink. With the Shodo Phone, she uses the power of her kanji, 天 (ten, heaven) to perform the Sky Dance attack, Heaven and Earth Attack with Shiken Yellow, Whole Sky Impact and the Genuine Heaven Storm with the Inroumaru. Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Mako fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them and he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Mako and her teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Shinken Pink Origami *Kame Origami Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super Shinkenmaru ** Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru *** Heaven Fan ** Secret Analysis Case Inromaru *** Super Shinken Pink Trivia *Mako shares her surname with Kensaku Shiraishi (Battle Cossack) in Battle Fever J. See Also *Mia Watanabe - Her Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Samurai Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Heroine Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Cook Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers